This invention relates to toppers for pickup beds, and more particularly to an arrangement for securing a topper to a pickup bed utilizing the stake holes in the side walls of the bed.
As is well known, pickup trucks have achieved wide-spread acceptance not only for industrial, construction and agricultural purposes, but also for recreational use and general transportation. In many instances it is found desirable to provide the bed of the pickup truck with a topper, which is a rigid cover member extending continuously across the entire length and the entire width of the pickup truck bed. Thus, the topper serves to cover, protect and secure the contents of the pickup truck bed. The topper also substantially changes the airflow characteristics relative to the vehicle, and in this way provides a substantial increase in fuel economy.
At the present time a topper is typically mounted on a pickup truck bed utilizing hinges which are secured to the front wall of the pickup truck bed by means of threaded fasteners, or the like. This is unsatisfactory from a number of standpoints. First, difficulties encountered in locating the proper positioning for the fasteners, forming the necessary pilot holes, and installing the fasteners and thereby securing the topper to the pickup truck bed. Second, the topper is not readily removed, and even after it is removed, unsightly holes remain in the front wall of the pickup bed. Third, problems such as rust, water entry and the like are often encountered as a result of forming the fastener receiving holes.
The present invention relates to a topper for pickup truck beds which overcomes the foregoing and other problems that have long since characterized the prior art. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention, the cover member of the topper is pivotally supported on a U-shaped frame, and the U-shaped frame is secured to the side walls of the pickup truck bed utilizing the stake holes provided therein. Thus, the topper is mounted on the pickup truck bed without using threaded fasteners and without forming fastener receiving holes. In this manner the topper is readily installed on and is subsequently readily removed from the pickup truck bed. Moreover, the installation of the topper is accomplished without the necessity of forming fastener receiving holes and without encountering the problems associated therewith.
In accordance with more specific aspects of the invention, the frame is U-shaped, and includes side members which extend along the tops of the side walls of the pickup truck bed and a front member which extends along the top of the front wall of the bed. The cover member is hingedly secured to the front member of the frame, preferably by means of a piano type hinge. Retaining members are secured to the side members of the frame and extend into the stake holes of the side walls of the pickup truck bed. The side and front members of the frame comprise hollow rectangular tubular members, and the side members serve to wholly enclose the retaining members.
The retaining members comprise frames which extend into the holes of the side walls of the pickup truck bed. A cross-shaped member includes a depending arm which is received in an aperture formed in the frame and is positioned thereby. Two laterally extending arms of the cross-shaped member engage camming surfaces of the frame. An upwardly extending arm of the cross-shaped member is positioned within the side member of the frame of the topper and is threaded to receive a nut. The cross-shaped member is first rotated into a laterally extending orientation under the control of the camming surfaces. The nut is then utilized to engage the laterally extending arms with the under surfaces of the top of the side wall of the pickup truck bed to secure the frame of the topper thereto.
In certain embodiments of the invention the cover member of the topper extends beyond the side members of the frame and is provided with sealing members which engage the side walls of the pickup truck bed to seal the interior of the bed. In other embodiments the side edges of the cover member are co-extensive with the side members of the frame of the topper. The latter embodiments may be provided with upwardly extending members secured to the side members of the frame and in turn supporting a ladder receiving structure.